Budnik/XIX
We dworze było spokojnie. Jan powrócił nocą i rzucił się na łóżko odprawując sługi. Ale sen odbiegł od niego daleko; rzucał się, kręcił, pił wódkę i wino stojące przy łóżku - na próżno. Coraz to większa trawiła gorączka, większy nim miotał niepokój. Czego? - Nie wiedział. Sto razy powtarzał sobie: - Cóż mnie ta dziewczyna ma obchodzić? Alboż to pierwsza? Alboż to tak wielką zbrodnią? Dam im, co zechcą; nagrodzę, obdarzę, zapłacę. A w sercu czuł przecie, że zapłacić nie był w stanie, że nienagrodzonego nagrodzić nie mógł, a na duszy wiecznie mu kamieniem występek ciążyć będzie. - Głupstwo - powtarzał - głupstwo! - A przecież ani usnąć, ani się uspokoić nie mógł. Oszalała! Małoż szalonych na świecie? Cóżem ja temu winien. Lekarz mówi, że miała usposobienie. Tak jest, jam nie winien, usposobienie winno. Albożem chciał tego? A i to nawet przejdzie! To przejdzie! Mogłaż ona myśleć, że ją pokocham, tak że się wreszcie ożenię? Cha! Cha! Szaleństwo! Ja z nią! - I śmiał się sucho, straszliwie błyskając oczyma. - Co mi tam! Co mi tam! Zaledwie się położył, ktoś do drzwi zapukał; wszedł służący. - Panie! - Czego chcesz i po co wchodzisz? - Jakaś kobieta, Pawłowa. - Czego chce Pawłowa? - Nie wiem, panie. - Zawołaj ją tutaj. Stara wpadła drżąca i zapłakana. - Ach! nieszczęście, paniczu, nieszczęście! - Cóż się wam stało? - Bartosz powrócił. - I cóż z tego? - A! I mnie wypędził, i chatę zapalił, a sam z córką uszedł gdzieś w las. - Z córką? W las? - powtórzył nieprzytomnie Jan. - No to cóż'? Niech idą sobie z Bogiem! - Gdzież ja się nieszczęśliwa podzieję! - Dadzą ci kąt! - Skinął ręką. - Paniczu; bój się Boga! - zawołała wychodząc Pawłowa.- Nie żartuj, a strzeż się, on ci gotów co złego zrobić! - On? Mnie! - I Jan rozśmiał się ruszając ramionami z dumą, pogardą i gniewem. W tydzień potem znowu zgraja była we dworze, znów hulanka u pana Jana i przyjaciół huk, bo ci na zawołanie, tylko świsnąć jak na psy. Znowu konie skaczą, znów szczekają wyżły i gończe, butelki strzelają, panowie się śmieją. Wśród tych gości wesołych on chmurny, choć się żywo obraca, choć mile mówi, głośno się śmieje, zachęca do hulanki, podsuwa kieliszki i wyzywa opowiadania obnażone a bezwstydne. Często wpół żartu wyrwie mu się westchnienie, potoczy dokoła oczyma, jakby się czego spodziewał albo lękał; zamilknie, siądzie i zamyśli się. - Co to u licha Jasiowi? - dopytują się przyjaciele. - A kat go wie! Niezdrów może. - On? Daj Boże, aby moje konie takie zdrowe jak on były! To ta dziewczyna, o której mówią, że z miłości dla niego oszalała, niepokoić go musi. Wszak o niej wiecie; ja ją widziałem, śliczna! - Oszalała! Patrzcie! Ale bo to on czasem za daleko posuwa żarty. Wiecie, mnie raz poszczuł chartami. - Myślał, żeś lis, i niewiele się omylił. - Ogona mu tylko braknie. - No, no, dość tego! Wyż mnie prześladujecie, o Arystydesy! - Co za erudycja! - Patrzcie no, jak Jan dziko spogląda, to nie jest wzrok jego zwykły. Jan się zbliżył, umilkli. - A co? Na polowanie? - odezwali się niektórzy. - Chcecie? Jedźmy! - Jedźmy - rzekł Jan. - Każę wam konie posiodłać, psy posmyczyć i z chartami. - Cóż? po zasiewach? - Co wam do tego! Znajdę obłogi, a pójdzie zając w żyto, no to i my za nim. - Szalony! - Co wam do tego! Wydano natychmiast rozkazy, gdy służąca pani podkomorzynej, która już dowiedziała się o polowaniu, przyszła od swojej pani przypomnieć, że to było święto uroczyste. - Ale dajże mi pokój, Nastusiu! - Pani sama prosi pana! Jan zamyślił się trochę i gdy przyjaciele przyjmowali Nastusię, otaczając ją kółkiem, on pobiegł do matki. Naprzeciw nadchodzącego syna, który rzadkim był u niej gościem, podkomorzyna wyszła aż do sieni i całując go w głowę: - Moje drogie dziecko, czy też to prawda, że macie jechać na polowanie? Wszakci to uroczyste u nas święto. - Kochana mamo, już po obiedzie. - Jeśli chcecie koniecznie, czemuż by nie jutro? - Dla mnie dziś, jutro, to wszystko jedno, ale moi panowie gwałtem się dziś napierają. - No, to Bóg z nimi, niechaj sobie jadą, daj im konie i psy, a sam zostań. Przyszedłeś do matki, posiedzielibyśmy choć godzinkę razem, ja cię tak rzadko widuję! - Moja mamo, ale to by było niegrzecznie. - Matka umilkła. - A przy tym - dodała uśmiechając się panna Tekla - wszak dziś wedle łacińskiego kalendarza nie jest święto. Podkomorzyna nic nie odpowiedziała. - Kiedy tak koniecznie chcecie... - O, ja nic a nic! Przejadę się tylko, głowa mnie trochę boli. - A widzisz, moje biedne dziecię, może by ci kolońskiej wódki albo by ogrzanie pomogło. - Nie, nie! Świeże powietrze, ruch! Dziękuję mamie. I pocałował ją w rękę, matka go w czoło i, jak była zwykła, pobłogosławiła krzyżykiem. Jemu nie wiedzieć czemu łzy się zakręciły w oczach, uścisnął rękę drżącą staruszki i zniknął. W dziedzińcu stały już konie, psy się rwały, a panicze ujeżdżali swe wierzchowce kręcąc w kółko po murawie. Jeden z nich krzyczącą Nastusię galopem obwodził po podwórzu. Podano Jasiowi karego, on skoczył nań, zażył ostro i po przedzie całej bandy wypuścił, co sił stało, gdzie oczy poniosły. Podkomorzyna stała w oknie, żegnała długo i powtarzała do panny Tekli: - Byleby się mojemu robaczkowi co nie stało! Wyprzedzając się, wrzeszcząc, zacinając konie, przeskakując rowy i płoty, młodzież leciała w pola, a polami ku lasom, brzegiem których stanąć miano dla rozpoczęcia polowania, zastępując uciekającej zwierzynie od boru, do którego się schronić mogła. Tylko co Jaś i towarzysze rozstawiać się poczęli, gdy Jan, który pozostał sam jeden, oczekując na opóźnionych usłyszał szelest w pobliskich krzakach. O trzy kroki od niego z zaognionymi oczyma stał Bartosz i trzymał go na celu. - Nie rusz się, bo śmierć przyspieszysz sobie - zawołał szydersko. - No, przeżegnaj się i módl, daję ci chwilę, póki tamci nie nadjadą. Jan pobladł, zatrząsł się, dreszcz przebiegł po nim; domyślił się, kto stał przed nim. Nadto był dumny, żeby wobec śmierci nawet bojaźń miał pokazać; machinalnie szukał broni, ale jej nie miał. - No, poleć duszę Bogu, jeśli ją masz, a spiesz się. - Czego chcesz? - Ja? Twojej krwi! - Za co? - Nie wiesz! Na zmycie plamy, którą noszę, na nasycenie pragnienia, które mnie pali. Tyś mi odebrał córkę, ja tobie życie. - Córkę? Jam ci jej nie odebrał! - Tak! Tylkoś mi ją zostawił zhańbioną. - Ja nagrodzę. - Ożeniłbyś się? - Stary się rozśmiał okropnie. Jan milczał. - Co chcesz? - spytał. Twojej krwi! Módl się, nie mam czasu! Twoi nadjeżdżają! W tej chwili strzał rozległ się głośny i blisko stojący już panicz zawołał: - A to co za głupiec strzelił? Obejrzał się i zdrętwiał. Obłoczek sinawego dymu unosił się o kilkadziesiąt kroków od niego nad miejscem, gdzie stał Jan. Kary wierzchowiec swobodnie leciał zadarłszy ogona, wierzgając, po polu skacząc. Na roli leżał Jan z rozdartą wystrzałem piersią, a krew buchała mu otwartymi ustami; obłąkane oczy niebieskie zataczał wkoło, a ręką bezsilną chwytał się coraz ku sercu. W chwili wszyscy go otaczali. Co to jest? Co się stało? - pytali jeden drugiego. Nikt odpowiedzieć nie umiał. Do domu! Do matki! - słabym głosem rzekł postrzelony. Nie szukajcie winnego, ja sam winienem, to przypadek. - Ależ nie miałeś strzelby z sobą? - Owszem, miałem; nieście mnie prędzej! Prędzej! Wzięto natychmiast Jana na zielone z gałęzi nosze i powolnie szalony orszak, co dopiero ze śmiechem i swawolą przez wieś leciał, powracał z spuszczoną głową i chmurnym czołem do domu, wiodąc za sobą śmierć. Podkomorzyna z panną Teklą nieszczęściem wyszły były na przechadzkę właśnie w tę stronę, z której Jan omdlały, krew lejąc po drodze, powracał. Pierwsze oko matki ujrzała niepojęte w początku skupienie młodzieży wracającej pieszo i tłumnie a tak rychło do dworu. Serce matki zabiło. Mimo wieku i osłabienia podbiegła żywo i bez przygotowania niespodzianie trafiła na widok, który ją przytomności pozbawił. Padła omdlała obejmując rękami na wpół tylko żywego syna. Nikt nie pytał, nikt nie tłumaczył, co się stało. Ludzie otrzeźwiwszy nieco mdlejącą bezustannie, ponieśli ją na rękach do domu. Wszyscy słudzy pospieszyli po lekarzy do miasteczka, ale krew obficie wylewająca się ustami postrzelonego dla nieświadomych zdawała się niechybną bliskiej śmierci oznaką. Droga, którą niesiono Jana, dziedziniec, łoże, pokój, młodą tą krwią, tak marnie przelaną, zbroczone były. Podkomorzyna leżała w gorączce i spazmach. Większa część przyjaciół przestraszonych, lękając się odpowiedzialności, zapytań, dochodzeń urzędowych, natychmiast niby po lekarzy powynosiła się cichaczem. Dwóch tylko czy trzech odważniejszych pozostało. Nocą dopiero nadjechał lekarz i ranę zaledwie wśród powszechnego popłochu obandażowaną opatrzył na nowo. Jan strzelony był o cal wyżej serca, a kula przeszła piersi na wylot i wyszła ponad lewą łopatką. - Czy będzie żył? Czy wyżyje? - pytali słudzy, dworacy, oficjaliści. Lekarz, choć głową pokręcał, ale nadziei nie tracił; nic ani tak, ani owak nie mówiąc. Co było koni, rozesłano po innych doktorów. Tymczasem ekonom, rządca, pisarze i cała zgraja sług, o sobie pamiętając, na wszelki przypadek oczyszczała spichrze, magazyny, stodoły i wywoziła ze dworu, co tylko dało się pochwycić wśród zamieszania. - A co to ja mam być gorszy od drugich - mówił ulubiony sługa Jana pakując co lepszego z pańskiej garderoby i przeglądając szkatułki. - Czemu to ja nie mam się pożywić, kiedy wszyscy biorą? Wśród powszechnego rabunku ledwie kto pozostał, co by przy łożu pani i syna chciał siedzieć. Jak wszędzie, ubożsi tylko i biedniejsi wiernymi byli nieszczęściu. Osłabiona, przerażona podkomorzyna w nocy znalazła siły, żeby się zwlec z łóżka do syna. Rozpytywała otaczających go, co było przyczyną strasznego wypadku; ale nikt odpowiedzieć nie chciał, i nikt też dokładnie nie wiedział. Jedni utrzymywali, że strzelba czy pistolet, który Jan zawieszony miał na sznurze, targnięty w pędzie wystrzelił; drudzy, że jakiś nieznajomy człowiek z lasu wyszedłszy stanął naprzeciw Jana, powiedział do niego słów kilka, jakby mu coś wyrzucał, zmierzył w piersi i wystrzelił. Wyrazy wszakże Jana, który w pierwszej chwili wołał: "To przypadek, nikogo nie szukajcie!" najmocniej dowodzić się zdawały, że baśń o owym człowieku była skleconą tylko. Któż by śmiał, kto by mógł - mówiła podkomorzyna strzelić do tego anioła dobroci? Komu on zrobił co złego? Mógłże mieć nieprzyjaciół? Matka, która ani rodzaju. życia, ani nawet najpospolitszych codziennych czynności rozpieszczonego dziecka nie znała, pojąć takiej zemsty nad nim nie mogła. Między ludźmi po cichu wieść się rozchodziła, że Bartosz, ojciec Julusi, strzelił do pana Jana. Dojeżdżacz, który stał nie opodal, zaklinał się, że go widział doskonale, słyszał nawet, że coś wprzód mówił, ale zrozumieć nie mógł. Matce nic o nim nie wspominano. Rządca tylko natychmiast nakazał obławę w lasach i sam z kilkunastą ludźmi poleciał ścigać budnika. Dojeżdżacz - jeździec zdążający za ogarami albo chartami na polowaniu; myśliwy ścigający za psami zwierza. Budnik 019